planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Vortex VM21
|-|Left= } |Align= } |Name = Vortex VM21 |Image = Vortex VM21.png |Description = The Vortex VM21 fires a charged particle beam that punches through vehicle armor with incredible accuracy and speed. Holding down fire will accumulate charges, dealing more damage while consuming more ammo. |Empire = VS |Can Use = MAX |Fire Rate = 171 |Velocity = 450 |MaxDamage = 60/50 |MinDamage = 30/100 |MaxDamage2 = 225/90 |MinDamage2 = 112.5/300 |MaxDamage3 = 350/90 |MinDamage3 = 175/300 |MaxInDamage = 100/0.5 |MinInDamage = 25/1 |DamageType = Light Anti-Vehicle, Explosive Splash |Reload Speed = 1.8s/2s |Ammunition = 12/144 |Hip Accuracy = 0.2/0.2/0.2/0.5/1 |Range = Long |Fire Modes = Charge |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 699 |Weapon Type = MAX Anti-Vehicle }} |-|Right= } |Align= } |Name = Vortex VM21 |Image = Vortex VM21.png |Description = The Vortex VM21 fires a charged particle beam that punches through vehicle armor with incredible accuracy and speed. Holding down fire will accumulate charges, dealing more damage while consuming more ammo. |Empire = VS |Can Use = MAX |Fire Rate = 171 |Velocity = 450 |MaxDamage = 60/50 |MinDamage = 30/100 |MaxDamage2 = 225/90 |MinDamage2 = 112.5/300 |MaxDamage3 = 350/90 |MinDamage3 = 175/300 |MaxInDamage = 100/0.5 |MinInDamage = 25/1 |DamageType = Light Anti-Vehicle, Explosive Splash |Reload Speed = 1.8s/2s |Ammunition = 12/144 |Hip Accuracy = 0.2/0.2/0.2/0.5/1 |Range = Long |Fire Modes = Charge |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 699 |Weapon Type = MAX Anti-Vehicle }} The Vortex VM21 is the Vanu Sovereignty's long ranged anti-vehicle MAX weapon. It uses a charge mechanic nearly identical to that of the Lancer VS22, but does slightly less damage. Like other MAX anti-vehicle weapons, it is best suited to ambush or sniping tactics, and is most effective en masse. __TOC__ Effectiveness |-|Charge lvl 1= |-|Charge lvl 2= |-|Charge lvl 3= Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the Vortex VM21. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the Vortex VM21. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the Vortex VM21. Ribbons Medals History * Game Update Number 8 ** Released along with TR MR1 Fracture and NC NCM3 Raven * Game Update Number 9 ** Bugfix - Vortex VM21 should now display a Charge fire mode in the description * Game Update Number 11 ** Bugfix - Corrected an error that swapped the Vortex VM21 Left and Right weapons in the certification menu * Performance Update Number 2 ** The short reload is now longer at 1.8 seconds, from 1.5 seconds. This offsets the increased damage against infantry. ** Base direct damage increased from 105 to 167 ** The damage curve is now more consistent across all charge levels. Large changes below ** Charge level 1 *** Fixed a bug that caused charge level 1 to be weaker against Prowlers (and Magriders). Damage is now consistent across all tanks. ** Charge level 2 *** Increased damage against all main battle tanks, infantry, and other MAXes *** Small reduction to damage against Sunderers, Lightnings, and all aircraft ** Charge level 3 *** Increased damage against Harassers, Liberators, and other MAXes *** Reduced damage against Galaxies. Very small reduction in damage to ESFs (the hits to destroy remains the same as previous live values) *** Reduced damage against Vanguards to better match the damage against the other tanks * ESF Update January 16, 2014 ** Infantry Flak Armor now resists Lancer and charged Vortex damage. ** VS Vortex Charge 2 and Charge 3 resist types added to Heavy Assault Resist Shield. * February 25, 2015 Hotfix ** Charge level 2 *** Max damage increased from 217 to 250 *** Minimum damage increased from 130 to 150 ** Charge level 3 *** Max damage increased from 282 to 300 *** Minimum damage increased from 169 to 200 * April 9th, 2015 Update ** Changed the impact FX for the Lancer and Vortex to something that does not contain an explosion since the weapons do not inflict blast damage. Category:MAX Anti-Vehicle Category:MAX